ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Fabian Fox episodes
There's list of episodes in Fabian Fox Season 1 # Fabian Fox in Carnival and Candies/Piggy Doggy in: The Love Festival/Fabian Fox in: Car Madness - Fabian and his friends are going to a carnival and they have obsession with candies/Piggy Doggy plans to destroying the City of Goodness with a bomb in the Love Neighbors Festival./Fabian had a driver license, but his new car is out of control. # Fabian Fox in: Hospital Emergency Codes/Diego and Glot in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Outdoor Campers - Fabian and his friends are visiting Fabian's mom in a hospital./TBD/Fabian plans a picnic at the outdoor, but the picnic items are missing. # Fabian Fox in: School Mayhem/Sweet Ville in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: World Cup - In a school day, three bullies cause mayhem to Fabian./TBD/Fabian is exited to join La Roja to win first place at a world cup final. # Fabian Fox in: Visit in Arica/The Cat's Eyes in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Agent Training - Fabian and Cindy are visiting Arica to doing a tour./TBD/Fabian gets trained at the FBI to seek a mission. # Fabian Fox in: Dupstep Viral/Jun-Hi in: Chapter 1: Escape from the Orphanage/Fabian Fox in: Beef, Fries and Eggs - Fabian becames popular at the internet by uploading a viral video./TBD/Fabian serves a dish of Chorrillana at a fancy restaurant. # Fabian Fox in: Homework World/The Semi-Heroes League in: Semi-Tuna Can/Fabian Fox in: The Call of the North - Fabian had a homework to complete it./TBD/Fabian is lost in the Atacama Desert in search of his friends. # Fabian Fox in: Supermarket Shoppings/Chiromon in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Enchanted Bed - Fabian and his friends are visit a supermarket to purchase less-expensive products./TBD/At bedtime, Fabian's bed starts flying outside of his house. # Fabian Fox in: Funeral Apocalypse/Condorito in: Street Guitarrist/Fabian Fox in: What Contain the Dog Food? - In a funeral, Fabian's recently-died grandmother revives as a zombie and she wants to eat his parents' brains./TBD/Fabian investigates what contains the dog food. # Fabian Fox in: Peace Nations/Cartoon P.I. in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Fan Comic Strip! - Fabian declares a organization to stop the violence./TBD/Fabian wants to create a comic strip. # Fabian Fox in: Raving Sharks/Pancho Hake in: Cloudy Daze/Fabian Fox in: Like Father, Like Fox - In a day at the beach, Fabian accidentally angers the sharks/TBD/Fabian and his dad are working in the mornings. # Fabian Fox in: Wild Ride/Diego and Glot in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Fast Food Challange - Fabian Fox rides a wild pony in his uncles' ranch./TBD./Fabian challanges a obese pig to eat the most fast food. # Fabian Fox in: Prank Radio/Sweet Ville in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Brazilian Vacations - Fabian and Hector pranks everyone with a false radio station./TBD/Fabian learns all about the brazilian culture. # Fabian Fox in: Fabian and Rafael's Funny Cartoon Show/The Cat's Eyes in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Camp Trip - Fabian and Rafael plans to do a anthology series./TBD/Fabian goes to a camp trip at a native forest. # Fabian Fox in: A Streetcar Named Lionel/Jun-Hi in: Chapter 2: The Golden Bull/Fabian Fox in: Master of Ceremonies - Fabian and Lionel try parking in a parking lot, but must outsmart a tour bus./TBD/Fabian celebrates a student's day in his school. # Fabian Fox in: Snowplow/Piggy Doggy in: Love Birthday/Fabian Fox in: Valentine's Day - Fabian owns a snowplow to dig up the after a blizzard./Piggy Doggy plans to steal the Higly-Prized Love Golden Flower from the musseum./Fabian gets everything's love for Cindy. # Fabian Fox in: An Iguana's Choice/The Semi-Heroes League in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Cola Soda - Fabian adopts a iguana and he's called him "Igor"/TBD./After purchase a cola drink from a vending machine, Fabian became a soda addiction. # Fabian Fox in: Rise of the Snakes/Chiromon in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Hawaii Cruise Line - A group of alien snakes cames to destroy the planet, Fabian and his friends must to exterminate them./TBD./Fabian joins a travel in a cruise line for a hawaiian holiday. # Fabian Fox in: Toys in the Neighborhood/Condorito in: Love Chocolate Shoppe/Fabian Fox in: Space Quest - Fabian accidentally touch a device that brings toys to life./TBD/Fabian gets ready to a space tourism. # Fabian Fox in: Hector Gets a Dog/Cartoon P.I. in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Cloak of Darkness - Hector gets a pet dachshund and he's called her "Dinah"./TBD/Fabian and Rafael suspect a mysterious cloak-wearing man in the street. Season 2 # Fabian Fox in: The Mean Rival/Diego and Glot: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Ultrafox - Fabian gets a new rival that looks like him./TBD./Fabian had a secret alter-ego named Ultrafox (a parody of Ultraman) as he fights a giant cyclops invading the city. # Fabian Fox in: Vegetarian Fox/Sweet Ville in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: A Turtle Named Tootie - Fabian reveals that he's vegetarian./TBD/Fabian meets a long-time turtle friend named Tootie Turtle. # Fabian Fox in: Lolapalooza/The Cat's Eyes in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Earthquake Shutdown - Fabian and his friends are going in a Lolapalooza event./TBD/After a earthquake shakes the city, Fabian must investigate this situation. # Fabian Fox in: Desert Dream/Jun-Hi in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: The War of the Forests - # Fabian Fox in: Lost in New York City/Piggy Doggy in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Rock Band - # Fabian Fox in: The Indian Trouble/The Semi-Heroes League in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Jurassic Mall - # Fabian Fox in: Everybody's Singing, Everybody's Dancing/Chiromon in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: The Wizard School Bus - # Fabian Fox in: Million Dollar Fox/Condorito in: Winter News/Fabian Fox in: Fashion Dolls - # Fabian Fox in: Land of the Teacups/Cartoon P.I. in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Super Game Arcade - # Fabian Fox in: Viva Las Vegas/Pancho Hake in: Erased World/Fabian Fox in: I Love You - # Fabian Fox in: Fabian's Bible Book/Diego and Glot in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Ultrafox Strikes Again! - # Fabian Fox in: A Glitch Situation/Sweet Ville in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: The Haunted Mansion - # Fabian Fox in: Snow Hunters/The Cat's Eyes in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Internet Cartoon - # Fabian Fox in: The Kitchen Challenge/Jun-Hi in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Smart Fox - # Fabian Fox in: Broadcast News/Piggy Doggy in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Midnight Dinosaurs - # Fabian Fox in: Lionel the Sports Car/The Semi-Heroes League in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Sand and Frogs - # Fabian Fox in: The Italian Pizza/Chiromon in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Romatic Song - # Fabian Fox in: Paparazzi/Condorito in: Spirits of the Computer/Fabian Fox in: That 60's Shows - # Fabian Fox in: Smartphones and Broomsticks/Cartoon P.I. in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Coming to Peru - # TBA Season 3 # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Season 4 # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Category:List of episodes